Promise
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 6 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! 'Aku pasti akan terus hidup...' Mind to RnR


_Promise_

_Pairing: Narusaku _

_Gendre: romance_

_Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll_

_Special fic for __SUGAR-E! G for Gift! __AU, Fluff, Short__!_

_SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D_

_Bau perang terlalu menyengat,_

_Jarak kita kehilangan rekat,_

_Bersama kita hadapi si pengkhianat,_

_Sambil saling berucap janji kita akan selamat__**.**_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Malam ini akhirnya mereka sempat bertemu. Mereka bertatapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Disekeliling mereka ada banyak ninja lain yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, semuanya diam, sudah siap mendapatkan tontonan gratis yang mungkin akan sangat menarik disela-sela suasana perang yang begitu mencekam.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura pelan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dan malam ini, sebelum pertempuran terakhir dimulai... Ia kembali mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti jejak pria yang sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Bisa didengarnya banyak orang yang mendesah kecewa, tapi Sakura tidak peduli... saat ini dia memang ingin berduaan saja dengan Naruto, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Malam ini Bulan dan Bintang tidak muncul." kata Naruto sambil menatap langit yang menghitam tanpa Bulan dan satupun Bintang yang muncul. Mereka duduk berdua, berdampingan ditepi danau.

"Mungkin Bulan dan Bntang tidak tega melihat tangisan orang-orang yang menjadi korban perperangan." kata Sakura sendu.

Naruto menatap Sakura dan Sakura membalas tatapannya.

"Banyak orang yang terkorban dalam perang, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi mereka." Tangan Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya, menyentuh tangan dingin Naruto yang kini terlihat bergetar.

"Kau bukan Dewa Naruto, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Mereka yang sudah gugur pasti sangat bangga, mereka gugur demi mempertahankan desa..." Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum meski rasanya begitu sulit. Tapi... dia harus menghibur dan menguatkan Naruto, dia harus.

"Dan besok aku mungkin akan menjadi salah seorang dari mereka." kata Naruto. Mata Sakura melebar, kaget mendengar kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut, secara spontan Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
"Dan kalau itu terjadi, aku juga pasti akan bang..."

"_Baka_!" Sakura tidak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Air mata gadis musim semi itu meleleh tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Bodoh, siapa yang mengijinkanmu berbicara seperti itu, bodoh!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto, membuatnya langsung terjungkal kebelakang. Sakura berdiri berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, kau harus bisa mencapai mimpimu untuk jadi seorang _Hokage_! Kau ingin mati begitu saja?"

Naruto tersenyum, padahal tadi ia hanya berniat untuk bercanda agar bisa sedikit menghilangkan pikirannya. Tapi tidak disangka, reaksi yang diberikan Sakura sangat berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Sebentar tadi pria tersebut sempat berfikir bahwa gadis didepannya itu akan mengoloknya, mungkin akan berkata bahwa dia senang kalau ia gugur ternyata...

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto bangkit dan langsung berdiri didepan Sakura, gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Gadis itu menunduk dengan airmata yang masih tidak berhenti mengalir, tangannya mengepal dengan begitu erat, tetap berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu." kata Sakura pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Naruto semakin mendekat, tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak Sakura, dan tangan lainnya digunakan untuk mengangkat dagu gadis cantik tersebut.

Sakura tidak mau menatapnya, gadis tersebut menoleh kesamping tetap dengan wajah masamnya dan airmata yang masih tidak berhenti. Saat ini, harapannya terhadap Sakura muncul, Naruto yakin, Sakura sangat menyayanginya, lebih dari sekedar kata sahabat.

"Kau tidak tau, setiap detik aku sangat mengkhwatirkanmu, setiap ada yang terluka parah, aku selalu berharap bahwa itu bukan kamu." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sial... air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku juga, aku selalu berfikir. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? apa Madara akan menyerang tim ninja medis dan kemudian membunuhmu." Kini Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Kau memikirkanku?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Selalu..."

Sakura terdiam, dan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Naruto.

"Untukku?" tanya Sakura.

Tangan kanan Naruto menyusup masuk kedalam kocek celananya, mengeluarkan satu benda yang langsung membuat Sakura terpana, tidak bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"N-Naruto..."  
Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Sakura, dan menyerahkan satu cincin yang selama ini disimpannya, cincin peninggalan Sang ibu yang sudah lama meninggal dunia.

"Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini," kata Naruto.

"C-cincin?" Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Sakura penuh damba, saatnya telah tiba... Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, jadi... malam ini dia harus meluahkan semuanya pada Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu!" Naruto menunduk dan Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Saling diam... itulah yang mereka lakukan saat ini, siang sudah menjelang dan sudah tiba saatnya untuk mereka akan kembali terpisah.

Malam tadi Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun, dan saat ini gadis itu berdiri disamping Naruto, masih tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatahpun kalimat.

"Yosh, _Minna_ saatnya telah tiba!"

Perlahan, Naruto berjalan kedepan, menuju Sasuke,Hinata, kiba dan yang lainnya yang sudah menunggu didepan. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum pada si_ Cherry_.  
"Aku pergi," kata Naruto pelan.

Tidak... Sakura tidak mau seperti ini.

_Drap..._

_Drap..._

_Drap._..

Sakura berlalu mengejar Naruto, menarik pelan jubah pria tersebut. Naruto menoleh, memandang Sakura yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Aku tidak akan memberi jawaban apapun atas pertanyaanmu semalam."

Naruto tersenyum pasrah.

"Kita akan bertemu setelah perang berakhir, saat itu aku akan memberitahumu tempat dimana kita akan bertemu, dan aku akan memberikan jawabannya." Naruto tersenyum dan Sakura menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"M-Maka dari itu, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup agar kau bisa mendengar jawabanku."

Naruto menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura dan mengacaknya dengan pelan.

"Kau juga harus berjanji, tetap hidup dan berikan aku jawaban yang memuaskan!"

"Emm..." Sakura menggangguk.

Naruto pergi dan Jarak mereka semaki melebar. Sakura harus tetap berada bersama tim medis dan membantu semua orang yang mengalami cedera, Naruto sendiri harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pahlawan konoha... mereka memiliki tugas masing-masing. Demi desa tercinta, demi keamanan yang didambakan oleh semua orang.

_'Kita akan bertemu lagi...'_

_'Aku pasti akan terus hidup...'_

End

Aneh? Hehehehehe gomen kalo gaje dan feelnya gak terasa. Kritikan, review dsb selalu gui gui nantikan. :D terima kasih!


End file.
